


snapshots

by meowcode



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, stupids gays being GAY!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: collection of mint/rock/herb drabbles and such bc this ot3 literally cured my depression





	snapshots

_“I bought you roses… to show my love for you.”_

“Those are yellow roses, though. That means friendship.”

“Herb,” There’s a small sound of skin patting skin as Rockstar reaches over the couch to shove his hand into Herb’s face. “Shut up.”

“But they’re yellow roses.” Herb insists, gesturing to the screen. He almost falls off the couch in the process, but Mint Choco manages to lurch forward and catch him in time. Herb settles back into his position - in Mint Choco’s lap with his feet pulled up so they’re draped over Rockstar - and then continues.

“This isn’t even uncommon flower knowledge. _Red_ roses mean passion and love. _Everyone_ knows that.”

“We didn’t pick this movie for its floral language, dear.” Mint Choco butts in. Herb shoots him a look, like he’s been betrayed.

“ _We_ didn’t pick this movie. _You_ did.”

“It’s a good movie.”

“It’s an _inaccurate_ movie.”

Rockstar throws a unpopped popcorn kernel, managing to whack Herb in the temple with it.

“You two be quiet, I’m trying to watch.”

Herb sticks his tongue out, but complies nonetheless. He settles back down, and if he knocks against Rockstar’s face with his knee a little in the process, then that’s just how it is.

He’s silent again, for awhile. Then the roses are brought up again, when the female love interest looks solemnly at them after a brief discourse with her lover. Herb scowls.

“They didn’t even use real roses.”

“ _Herb_.”

“I’m sorry.” But Herb’s not actually sorry, and doesn’t sound sorry, and everyone present knows that. So Rockstar throws another kernel at him, for good measure. He misses, but Herb saw him throw it, so he hopes the message still gets across.

“You two are being ridiculous.” Mint Choco tries to scold, but his tone is too light for it to work.

“The movie’s ridiculous, Mint.”

Rockstar tries, playfully, to shove Herb off the couch in response. Their balance on it was precarious at best, it wasn’t built for three people, so he succeeds. Sadly, Herb, amidst the panic, manages to pull Mint Choco down with him. Mint Choco, in turn, drags down Rockstar. So they all end up rather unceremoniously on the floor. Herb, poor Herb, ends up being crushed under the larger two for a moment longer than he’d like, before Mint Choco realizes the problem and pushes Rockstar off of him so he can sit up aswell.

When Herb catches his breath enough to, the first thing he does is _whine_. Mint Choco moves to cradle Herb’s head in his lap.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Rockstar makes a face from where he’s still half-laying on the floor, but Herb ignores him in favor of putting on the most melodramatic performance he can.

“Rockstar hurt my _feelings_.”

Mint Choco suppresses his laughter, straightens his face, and looks at Rockstar with the most serious expression he can muster.

“You should apologize.”

“What!!!” Rockstar throws his arms up in disbelief. “Don’t take his side! I didn’t do anything!”

Herb sniffles as loudly as he can. It’s so obviously fake that Mint Choco’s demeanor cracks and he chuckles, but presses on anyway.

“Come on, dear, just make him happy.”

Rockstar grumbles, but does crawl over so he can peck Herb’s cheek.

“Sorry.”

The tears that Herb wasn’t crying instantly dry, and he reaches up to wrap his arms around Rockstar’s neck.

“It’s ok, I forgive you.”

“Next time Mint isn’t around to save you I will get back at you for this.”

Mint Choco glances at him. “What was that?”

Rockstar puts on his most award winning smile, “Nothing, love.”

Herb sticks his tongue out at Rockstar again, a silent challenge to whatever Rockstar’s planning to do next time Mint Choco’s not around. Rockstar sticks his tongue out back at him. Mint Choco, with Herb still laying in his lap, smiles and runs a hand through Herb’s hair.

It’s an odd domestic warmth, he feels, watching his boyfriends act like this. And it’s nice.

The movie is forgotten by two of them, and Mint Choco makes a note to pick up more movies with floral language inaccuracies.


End file.
